Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide
The Clone Wars have begun, and now the great conflicts of this setting can be relieved- or told for the first time- in your campaigns. Featuring material drawn from The Clone Wars television series, as well as films, comics, and video games set during the Clone Wars, this campaign guide gives players and Gamemasters the tools to create new heroes and design exciting adventures against the backdrop of galactic war. Introduction Main Article: Introduction The Clone Wars polarize the galaxy, from Coruscant to Geonosis. The Separatists' movement to create their own government, separate from the Republic, spirals out of control into a full galactic-scale conflict. Villains rise to prominence, heroes fall in battle, and the galaxy teeters on the edge of total chaos. In a Clone Wars campaign, war has come to the galaxy far, far away, and the actions of your heroes can tip the balance toward The Galactic Republic or The Confederacy of Independent Systems. A Clone Wars campaign takes place against the backdrop of a devastating galactic conflict which stretches from The Deep Core to the fringes of The Outer Rim. Everywhere the heroes go they are confronted with the realities of galactic war. Nearly every world has a Republic or Separatist presence, and even remote and out-of-the-way planets are drawn into the war. Except for The Unknown Regions, nowhere in the galaxy offers escape from the Clone Wars. Previously peaceful planets are swept up in increased militarization, and worlds that have been free of conflict for centuries are now the site of devastating clashes. No organization is safe from the effects of the war, as corporations, criminal empires, and mercenary armies struggle to find a way to survive the expanding conflict, and turn a profit at the same time. Meanwhile the defenders of peace and justice in The Galactic Republic- the Jedi Knights- are stretched beyond their capabilities in their role as leaders in the Clone Wars. With even newly knighted Jedi being placed at the heads of entire armies, The Jedi are simultaneously more prominent in the galaxy and yet on the brink of extinction. Many worlds see a greater Jedi presence than they have in millennia, yet the Jedi themselves fall one by one on the field of battle. Meanwhile, the Confederacy recruits more villainous members, and soon the likes of Count Dooku, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, and General Loathsom are facing off against Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. As The Jedi go into decline, sinister villains are on the rise. Meanwhile, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine oversees the entire conflict, secretly playing each side against the other in his guise as the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Species Main Article: Species The Clone Wars are a time of turmoil and strife throughout the Galaxy. The number of alien Species affected by the war number in the thousands. In addition to those systems and Species that side with either the Republic or the Confederacy, a number of neutral Species, such as the Nelvaanians, are unwittingly drawn into the war. This article presents several new Species that can be played as heroes in Star Wars campaigns, although they are particularly appropriate for Clone Wars Campaigns. Heroic Traits Main Article: Heroic Traits During the Clone Wars, few worlds are untouched by the tide of battle. From these affected worlds rise heroes whose actions shake the foundations of the galaxy. These are your heroes, and your actions can affect how systems, sectors, and even the entire galaxy endures the hardships of the Clone Wars. Creating heroes for a Clone Wars Campaign is just like creating characters for any campaign. However, this book provides new Talents, Feats, and Skill uses to help tailor your hero to best fit a Clone Wars Campaign. Heroes who come to prominence against the background of the Clone Wars likely have strong ties to the Separatists or to the Republic, and most have at least a passing familiarity with The Jedi and their powers. Even in the farthest reaches of the galaxy, the Clone Wars disturb and destroy the lives of beings that otherwise have no interest in- or knowledge of- the politics and events of the center of the galaxy. Many heroes are thrust into their role by war coming to their homes, and unlikely heroes can be created in the fire fights on distant Outer Rim planets. The mechanics in this chapter help you build heroes who reflect the unique environment and themes of the Clone Wars, but you can use mechanics from other supplements as well. When you create your character, consider not only how the Clone Wars have shaped his or her life but also where your character is going in the future. Your callous smuggler who has become wealthy running weapons for the Separatists behind Republic lines will not be a neutral third party forever. As your hero becomes entangled in the conflicts and plots that surround the Clone Wars, the hero's station in life, capabilities, and even personality might change accordingly. You might begin your career running weapons with little interest in which side emerges victorious, but when your Clone Wars Campaign begins, you join other heroes and engage in adventures of your own. Think not only about how the Clone Wars affect your character at the time of creation but also how it may affect your character five, ten, even twenty levels into the campaign. Followers Main Article: Followers Followers are Nonheroic characters that act as your allies and agents during adventures. Unlike other NPC allies, Followers are obtained through Talents an augmented by abilities of your choosing. A player that selects Follower-granting Talents can choose the role, function, and abilities of those Followers through further Talent selection. Unlike a Crime Lord's [[Minions|'Minions']], Followers do not gain Skills or Feats as they advance in level, and many of their statistics are tied directly to the hero who spent Talents and Feats to gain them. However, Followers go on adventures with you and provide assistance, both in combat and in noncombat encounters, and otherwise function as members of your party. Followers are considered your allies, as well as the allies of your party members. In a Clone Wars campaign, Followers give the heroes an opportunity to lead troops into battle, command a crack squad of Republic Commandos, control a group of mercenaries hired to do reconnaissance, or retain a retinue of guards fitting for a Noble of stature. Though they serve the same functions as Nonheroic allies, they are different in that their actions are typically under the direct control of one of the heroes. A Jedi hero might lead Clone Trooper Followers into battle, while a Noble might have a team of loyal protectors and decoys accompanying her as she travels the galaxy. These followers are not just mindless, faceless drones who obey the hero's every bidding, but they do represent the many background characters that assist heroes in one way or another throughout the Star Wars saga. For an individual hero, the presence of Followers represents a significant part of that character's development: leadership. When a hero takes a Talent that grants Followers, that hero has become a leader to a single Follower of a group of NPCs. Gamemasters that allow heroes to take Follower-granting Talents should encourage these heroes to act as good leaders should, taking care of their Followers, ensuring they are healthy and prepared, and watching out for their emotional and physical welfare. Each individual Gamemaster can determine how much or how little time they devote to fleshing out the personalities and mannerisms of a hero's followers. For some, assigning a name to a follower is enough, but some Gamemasters might wish to flesh out the Followers as thoroughly as they would major NPCs for a campaign. Gamemasters should also consult with their players to determine how much detail they would like for their Followers. For example, a hero leading a squad of Clone Troopers as Followers might not care about their Followers' thoughts and motivations, and Gamemasters should be aware of how much attention their players want paid to Followers' personality details. Prestige Classes Main Article: Prestige Classes Prestige Classes offer more options for heroes and GM characters than what would normally be available to them. They allow characters to specialize in particular areas, and they sometimes allow characters to be more powerful. A character cannot start as a member of a Prestige Class. Abilities gained from Prestige Classes can be granted only by meeting the stated requirements, which usually require the character to be at least mid level. Additionally, the Prestige Class might also have requirements that are not related to the rules but must be met in game, such as having membership in a particular organization. Prestige Classes are strictly optional, and their use is subject to the discretion of the GM. In some cases, the Prestige Classes presented might be more appropriate for GM characters and might be considered off-limits to heroic characters. You should consult your GM before steering your character toward a particular Prestige Class. The Force Main Article: The Force The field of energy created by all living things gives all Force-users their power. According to Jedi belief, which side of The Force is used depends largely upon the person's emotional state of mind when The Force is tapped. Being calm and at peace allows The Light Side to flow through your being, while anger, hatred, and thoughts of destruction bring forth The Dark Side of The Force. Most beings have never seen a Force-user, let alone met one. Accounts of their deeds stretch far and wide, though, and people form their own opinions about The Force. As Jedi take prominent positions in the Grand Army of the Republic, news of their exploits reaches more ears, and their actions are witnessed firsthand by those following the war, giving the galaxy a better idea of what The Force can do. This chapter presents new Force Powers, Force Secrets, Force Talents, and Force Techniques that are specifically used during this era. Some of these powers might be available to other Force-users in other eras at the Gamemaster's discretion. This chapter also presents other Force-using traditions that are active during this time. Although some of them are isolated to certain planets or galactic regions, they can be highly influential in those areas. Equipment and Droids Main Article: Equipment and Droids If war is good for one thing, it is the rapid advancement of weapons and technology. While warring factions assemble their top minds to create new and better weapons to support their cause, corporations step in to develop and build these new designs to help support those that send new commerce their way. For companies such as BlasTech, Industrial Automaton, and Sienar Fleet Systems, creating these new technologies proves to be a lucrative business during the Clone Wars. This chapter presents new Weapons, Armor, Equipment, and Droids that are seen throughout the galaxy during the Clone Wars. The equipment found here is not exclusively used by any one group and can be used by paramilitary organizations, criminal syndicates, or well-stocked individuals. Starships Main Article: Starships Even though the Clone Wars are waged between The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems, a number of unaffiliated organizations participate in the struggle. Among these are countless mercenary bands that are drawn into the war by the siren song of easy money. Both Republic and Separatist forces supplement their interstellar forces with mercenaries. To the Separatists, it is a matter of business as usual; to the Republic, especially in the earliest days of the conflict, the use of mercenaries is necessary to bolster the few available fighter craft. With the coming of lawlessness in the wake of the war, piracy blossoms. Many late-war pirate bands are formed from disenfranchised mercenary companies, and their weapons include the same craft that are on the Republic and Separatist rolls earlier in the conflict. Other factions, too, possess unique vessels during the Clone Wars. The Mandalorians, for one, had their own ships, the majority of which are produced by Mandalmotors. The Seltiss line of luxury ships- expensive and opulent- are used by the Hutts and their ilk for centuries to come. Clone Wars Campaigns Main Article: Clone Wars Campaigns The Clone Wars embodies traditional warfare better than any other war in the Star Wars saga. Whereas the Galactic Civil War features guerilla warfare against a monolithic Empire, the Clone Wars are a struggle between two more evenly matched forces using more conventional tactics and strategies. Battles of the Clone Wars involve two comparable military forces clashing on expansive and exotic battlefields in a struggle to capture and secure territory. The Republic and the Confederacy are vying to be the dominant ruling body of the galaxy, and both sides commit millions of troops- Clones and Droids- in an effort to stop their foes. The Clone Wars lead millions of ground troops to fields of battle throughout the galaxy, and the heroes of a Clone Wars Campaign quickly find themselves drawn into these conflicts. Part of the excitement of a Clone Wars campaign is that everywhere the heroes go they find conflicts close by. Few places in the galaxy avoid conflict. The Jedi are fighting and dying on the front lines of these wars, sending the Order into decline. The corrupt leaders of the Confederacy use Droid troops to advance their agenda, aided by the sinister leadership of villains like General Grievous and General Loathsom. The galaxy offers the heroes no sanctuary from the effects of the Clone Wars. Even when visiting distant, backwater worlds, they might see secret rendezvous points for Republic military forces or even entire populations toiling day and night to power the Separatist war machine. Mass Combat Main Article: Mass Combat The Clone Wars are all about the massive battles that transform the galaxy for decades- even centuries- to come. No conflict on the scale of the Clone Wars is complete without sweeping battles that cover entire planets. In most cases, these battles serve as the backdrop for adventures, with either predetermined outcomes planned in advance by the Gamemaster or outcomes based on the results of smaller encounters, as described in the guidelines for Large-Scale Conflict. However, sometimes the GM might want the players to act as commanders and tacticians on a higher level. In these cases, Jedi Generals can truly be generals in command of entire battalions, and all the heroes can participate in these large-scale battles. The following rules govern massive ground combat, like that seen in the Star Wars movies and The Clone Wars animated series. In many ways, these rules mirror Vehicle Combat- and for good reason. Units- the basic organizational name for a large number of troops- function like Vehicles in that heroes can join the Unit and take Actions to control and manipulate that Unit. The Mass Combat rules are designed to simulate the outcome of large-scale ground battles, and Vehicle-only or space battles are likely better resolved using the existing Vehicle Combat rules (Including the expanded rules from Starships of the Galaxy). These Mass Combat rules represent the chance to put thousands of soldiers into play during a single encounter. This section also includes rules for integrating both individual Vehicles as well as groups of smaller Vehicles, allowing Gamemasters more diversity than just having two armies firing at one another across an open plain. Like designing interesting character-scale and Vehicle encounters, designing interesting Mass Combat battles is a matter of choosing compelling opponents, providing an engaging setting, and adding existing Hazards and challenges. The Clone Wars feature battles deep in the jungles of Felucia, on the ash-choked streets of Mygeeto, and deep in the sinkholes of Utapau. Picking an exciting setting for a Mass Combat battle is an important step- just as important as choosing the two (Or more) opposing forces. Galactic Gazetteer Main Article: Galactic Gazetteer This chapter presents several new planet entries for worlds relevant to a Clone Wars Campaign as well as planetary updates for worlds listed in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook, bringing them into alignment with their state in this era. Among the planets described here are the various homeworlds of the new Species presented in CWCG Species, as well as worlds that figure prominently in The Clone Wars animated series. The Jedi Main Article: The Jedi Affiliation Page: The Jedi The fates of the Republic and The Jedi Order are entwined. For over a thousand generations, The Jedi serve as guardians of peace and justice for the Republic. These masters of The Force grow and thrive alongside the Republic through the ages, dealing with crises that threaten the Republic and its citizens while maintaining peace and harmony in the galaxy. The decline of the Republic heralds the decline of The Jedi Order as well. As more and more star systems react to the burden of heavy taxation and political corruption, The Jedi spread across the galaxy to keep order. However, they are unable to resolve every petty dispute or stem the threat of civil war. The formation of The Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Separatists' intention to declare war against the Republic force The Jedi to respond and attempt to quell the warmongering immediately. The Jedi Order's efforts to put down the Droid forces of the Separatists fail and cost the lives of many of Jedi Knights, but the arrival of cloned troops with Master Yoda turns the tide of the battle and drives the Separatist leaders into retreat. The Clone Wars change the role of The Jedi dramatically. Once the arbiters of peace, they become leaders in war. This change creates other shifts within The Jedi Order as well. While some view the Clone Wars as an opportunity to help save the Republic from destruction, others see their involvement in the war as a perversion of their basic beliefs. Some Jedi splinter away to form their own groups that maintain their ideals without compromise. Still others feel that The Jedi Order approaches the war from the wrong direction, so they split off to create their own factions that fight the war as they see fit. The Jedi Council does everything in its power to hold together the crumbling Republic, but their faith in the Republic and their authority is undermined by the Dark Lords of The Sith. The Republic Main Article: The Republic Affiliation Page: The Galactic Republic Although the Republic has weathered countless challenges over the millennia since its foundation, it has never faced as serious a threat to its existence as The Confederacy of Independent Systems. Worlds that had been fiercely proud of their membership in the Republic now slip one after another to the side of the Separatists. Making matters worse, extremists among them express their animosity toward the Republic with violence and assassinations aimed at its leaders and lawmakers. The first rumblings of war come with the Trade Federation's blockade of Naboo. In retaliation against what some consider to be overly restrictive taxes and tariffs, the Trade Federation sends dozens of battleships, led by Viceroy Nute Gunray, to surround the peaceful planet, cutting off all traffic. The blockade leads to invasion and culminates with the Battle of Naboo. The incident also leads to the replacement of the politically weak Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum with the somewhat more influential Palpatine. Under Palpatine's leadership, the Senate renews its commitment to cooperation and compromise, and, for several years, The Galactic Republic looks forward to a new era of peace and prosperity for all. Nevertheless, there are malcontents and stirrings of secession from various worlds- some on the grounds of longstanding disputes with the Republic, others motivated by greed. Still others seem to act out of fear, as though some unknown agency threatens them with dire consequences if they continue to support the Republic. Once these secessionists gain strength and numbers, their discontent turns to anger, and their anger turns to violence. Attacks on Republic facilities become common. Senators are threatened or assaulted. News reports paint The Jedi Order as abductors of innocent children at worst, and loose cannons at best. Public opinion begins to split, with some arguing for the dissolution of the Republic and others crying out for a rational response to the problem. Those advocating separation from The Galactic Republic find a charismatic and influential spokesperson: the former Jedi Master Count Dooku. Dooku leaves The Jedi Order after a failed mission on Galidraan convinces him that the Republic's goals are neither pure nor just- and that The Jedi are fooling themselves by believing differently. Rallying under Dooku's Separatist movement, the galaxy's malcontents begin fighting for their independence- figuratively, in political arenas, and sometimes literally, undertaking acts of sabotage and extortion to free themselves from the oppression of the Republic. The Senate and The Jedi, meanwhile, cannot stem the flow of worlds and systems to the side of the Separatists. Too many delegates in The Galactic Senate feel that the Republic bureaucracy has become too constricting, and that a homogenous application of galactic law across all Species and cultures is an imprudent use of legislative power. Conversely, many of the "Loyalist" faction in the Senate argue that political solutions have failed to hold the Republic together, and that it is time for a military solution. However, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine demurs, fearing that forming an army will send the wrong message to the Separatists and dash any hopes of ending the hostilities with a mutually agreeable compromise. Repeatedly, he arranges to forestall votes on the matter, striving to buy time for one more negotiation, one last chance to make amends. Despite the respect of key figures in both The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems, it becomes clearer every day that neither side feels that the other is willing to arrange any kind of settlement. Then, the news breaks that the Separatists are constructing a massive Droid army on Geonosis, bringing the Republic Senate to the inescapable conclusion that war is inevitable. Reluctantly, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine accepts the Senate's vote to cede him emergency powers, which Palpatine uses to mobilize an army of clones that have been created for the Republic on Kamino. The collision of these two great armies signals the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Confederacy Main Article: The Confederacy Affiliation Page: The Confederacy of Independent Systems Although the Republic prides itself on being the known galaxy's bright center of civilization, it is, like all too many civilizations, beset by corruption and internal conflict. The erosion of principles and the failure of policy creates a divide between wealthy worlds and the poor worlds, between the influential and the ignored, between those who have and those who want. Too many Republic Senators succumb to the vices that are eroding the institution for which they stand. With so many morally bankrupt politicians, and so many more becoming corrupted by their post, the Senate becomes too weak and too greedy to do what is right. Whole systems suffer because their representatives face an insurmountable wall of apathy, or because their representatives are too busy lining their pockets to care. Senators who take a stand against the corruption- who risk their careers to fight inequality- quickly learn that the rest of the Senate has no use for them. And so they turn to new leadership. Influential outsiders such as Count Dooku convince frustrated Senators to abandon the Republic to join the Separatist movement, taking their worlds and systems with them. These Senators are easily convinced that the Republic is a lost cause. Drawn together by their idealism and cynicism, they forge an alliance apart from the Republic, devoted to restoring equality and ending strife on their respective worlds. Dooku's words stir the hearts of many, though he thinks of himself as merely an advisor rather than a leader. When "The Confederacy of Independent Systems" swells to over a thousand member worlds, Count Dooku reveals that he had once been a Jedi- and had left The Jedi Order for many of the same reasons that the Separatists had left the Republic. The fact that a Jedi Master is just as disillusioned with the Republic as they are lends the Separatists a great deal more conviction, and gives them the final bit of encouragement they need to challenge the Republic militarily as well as politically. The constituent members of The Confederacy of Independent Systems have no clue that Count Dooku has become Darth Tyranus, the new ally and apprentice of Darth Sidious. Sidious casts the Republic loyalists and the Separatists into war with the foreknowledge that neither side will survive the conflict intact- that both The Galactic Republic and The Confederacy of Independent Systems are to be sacrificed for the creation of The Galactic Empire. Fringe Factions Main Article: Fringe Factions This chapter describes new allies, enemies, and technology belonging to factions other than The Republic and The Confederacy. The allies and antagonists in this chapter are designed to give campaigns a distinctly Clone Wars feel. Gamemasters should feel free to include these characters in adventures, even if they only appear fleetingly in secondary roles. The appearance of such characters can give players a sense of truly making a difference in the larger conflict. Some of the Vehicles and Starships presented here may be available on the open market, or the Gamemaster can make them available to heroes as part of an adventure.__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__